Radiant Garden Academy
by PharaohDeli
Summary: A collection of AUs that follow your favorite characters through their days at the Radiant Garden Academy for the gifted. Basically every pairing ever. Yaoi, Het, and possibly Yuri- don't like, don't read. Overall rating- individual stories may vary.
1. The following information

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts blah blah blah you know the rest

A/N: OK, not REALLY a chapter, but a convient thing to reference back to. Obviously, this page is rated K. A few general facts about this collection that wouldn't fit in the summary: The stories contained in this collection are not necessarily connected to each other. A LOT of these stories will focus on Zexion, because he's my favorites. Some of the reoccuring pairing you'll see are Axel/Roxas, Marluxia/Zexion, Zexion/Namine, Roxas/Namine, Xigbar/Demyx, Xemnas/Saix, Larxene/Luxord, (very cracky)Axel/Vexen, Axel/Demyx, Marluxia/Larxene, and many others. If you want to request a pairing and/or situation, I'd be happy to write it for you. Reviewers get chakram cookies. LUVS YA GAIZ!

~Pharaoh

* * *

Radiant Garden

Preoperational Academy

&

Senior College

**High School Division- Grade 9-12 (+ 2 years of extra instruction if needed)**

**Including:**

**Radiant Heart School of Arts, which incorporates**

**School of Ballet (including Choreography, Musical Interpretation, and Pointe)**

**School of Music (including Instrumental, Vocal, Composition, and Theory)**

**School of Art (including Drawing, Painting, Sculpting, Illustration, and Animation)**

**Radiant Mind School of Math and Science, which incorporates**

**School of Biology**

**School of Chemistry**

**School of Anatomy**

**School of Algebra**

**School of Physics**

**School of Astronomy**

**School of Psychology **

**School of Geometry**

**School of Technology **

**School of Theoretical and Unsubstantial Sciences (teacher recommendation, prerequisite, and invitation required)**

**Radiant Voice School of History and Literature, which incorporates **

**School of Creative Writing**

**School of Non-Fiction Writing**

**School of Ancient History**

**School of Modern Ideas**

**School of Modern History**

**School of Classic Literature**

**School of Poetry**

**School of Dramatic Interpretation**

**School of Religion**

**School of Ancient Religion**

**School of Geography **

**School of Politics**

**School of Communication Arts**

**Radiant Ambition School of Generalized Academics (required for grades 7-10) including**

**School of Beginning Mathematics ***

**School of Advanced Mathematics ****

**School of Beginning Sciences ***

**School of Advanced Sciences ****

**School of General History * **

**School of Ancient History ****

**School of General Literature ***

**School of Classic Literature ****

**School of Beginning Politics *****

**School of Beginning Art *****

**School of Beginning Music *****

**School of Beginning Dance *****

**School of Beginning Technology*****

*** required for all 7-8 grade students**

**** required for all 9-10 grade students**

*****required for 7-9 students who wish to pursue the field in higher grades**

**Standard procedures: **

**All students in Grades 10-12 must belong to one of the specialized schools (Radiant Heart, Radiant Mind, or Radiant Voice) in order to graduate. Students in grade nine have the opportunity to attend one of the specialty schools, but must also attend Radiant Ambition for their general academic education. If needed, students in grades 10 and above will be able to take courses in Radiant Ambition. **

**Students will also be required to take one course outside of their specialty/school. For instance, a student enrolled in Radiant Heart could take a Science course in Radiant Mind or a liberal arts course in Radiant Voice. If a student fails to complete at least one out of school course then additional time will needed to be given for the completion of this course. Two additional years are standard for students after the four years of general education. **

**Extra Curricular activities: **

**Forensics (Speech/Debate)**

**Sports**

**American Football**

**Football**

**Handball**

**Cheerleading**

**Rhythmic Gymnastics**

**Softball**

**Tennis**

**Lacrosse**

**Swim- competitive**

**Swim- non competitive**

**Synchronized Swimming**

**Recreational Dance**

**Penned (Creative Writing)**

**Musical Production**

**Orchestra- Competitive**

**Band- Competitive**

**Marching Band- Competitive**

**Book Club**

**Dramatic Production**

**Apparel design and creation**


	2. Mr Desperado part 1

"Come on."

"What?"

"Say yes!"

"No!"

"And by "no", you mean "yes", right?"

"NO! Now, don't you have class to be getting too?"

"Namine!"

"No means no, Axel. Besides, aren't you gay? Anyway, Roxas and I are in love. So you better just give up."

The red head looked at the young sophomore before him with a dumbfounded expression. "Namine, obviously you and I are talking about two _completely_ different Roxases…Roxi…Hey, what _is_ the proper plural of Roxas, anyway?"

"I don't know." The blonde snapped, "And what about him?"

"Seriously? You _really don't know_. _Really?_" Axel looked skeptically at Namine, proceeding to irritate her even more.

"No, no, I don't know. What?"

"My god, girl! Are you _blind_? Roxy is so far in the closet that he has defeated the White Witch and is chatting up Aslan! Besides, if Roxas would be in love with anyone, it would totally be me and my fine ass! UMPH!" Namine jumped away from the pyromaniac's pelvic thrust, a blush creeping it's way up to her face.

"W-what! H-He's not gay! He likes me! A-and I like him! A lot!"

Axel smirked at Namine's reddening cheeks. Smoothly transferring his books under his left arm, he sidled up to the small artist and slung his free digit over her shoulder. "Namine, Namine, Namine; so naïve you are." The red head almost laughed at the girl's embarrassed sputtering. "I, while extremely gay, will be the best boyfriend that you've _ever_ had. It is scientifically proven that gay men treat women better than 99% of straight men."

"Bull. You just made that up. Right now." She spat at him.

"You doubt me? The A-man? The epitome of awesomeness and right-i-tude?! Miss Namine, I'm greatly hurt and offended! I may not get over it!"

"Axel, you said that with such sincerity! In fact, if I was a retarded, A.D.H.D. 2 month old squirrel on several types of drugs I might have believed you!" Namine spat sarcastically, a sneer gracing her normally smiling face.

Axel opened his mouth to raise a finger, as if in protest. However, after a few seconds of pondering, his mouth puckered and his eyes squinted, letting out a monotone "Ouch." However, he recovered quickly. How? With a quick grope to Namine's butt, earning him a prompt slap.

"PERVERT!" she screamed, face red with fury, "How dare you!"  
"I just wanted me some lovin'." His eyes watered as his lip trembled, in a pathetic attempt at "cute".

"Well, you're not very good at it. Goodbye."

Namine promptly turned, skirt twirling around her narrow, pale legs and fluttering behind her as she stormed off, angrily.

Axel stared dumbfounded at her, not able to comprehend what had happened. After a few minutes, he crossed his arms and glared in a random direction.

"Bitch, I didn't want you anyway; you and your stupid girly parts. CH! Who needs vagina, anyway."

And with that, Axel also turned angrily, wishing he had a skirt to twirl, and decided to calculate his next course of action, with the help of his beloved little ballet dancer, of course. Zexion _was_ very talented at thinking up schemes. Very good. Maybe to good…yeah, too good. He should Demyx to help, too. To keep an eye on Zexion. That is right. Perfect.


End file.
